Romance-A-Minute
by Lady PhoenixDagger
Summary: Has your busy life made it hard for you to get around to reading that big, bulky romance novel you've been toting around? Never fear! Romance-A-Minute is for you!!! Take a look for yourself!


****

Romance-a-Minute

Okay, we've all heard of those pocket romance novels you can get in drugstores these days, right? Opener, small amount of plot, the main characters get together, end story. Pretty standard. Well, these little Gundam gems are kinda like that, but they're just a little more…compact. In less than four pages are all the complete love sagas I could think of (Well, at least during today's science class when I should have been **gag** learning.) Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!!!! (PS, thanks goes out to Trunks' Girl, for her incessant asking for me to include her in my author's notes. So there.) –Lady PhoenixDagger *//.^*

****

**Heero/Relena**

Relena: I love you, Heero.

Heero: Omae o korosu

****

Relena: I love you, Heero.

Heero: Omae o korosu

****

Relena: I love you, Heero.

Heero: Omae o korosu

Relena: I love you, Heero.

Heero: Omae o korosu

Relena: I love you, Heero.

Heero: Omae o korosu

Relena: I love you, Heero.

Heero: Omae o korosu

(Repeat about a jillion more times)

Relena: I love you, Heero.

Heero: Oh, yeah. I love you, too.

Relena/Heero: (Run off and get married)

****

**Howard/Dorothy**

Howard/Dorothy: (Look up at header. Blink. Shrug.) Okay.

Dorothy: Ah, well. Now I have a man to change!

Howard: (Sweatdrops) H-huh?

Dorothy: (Pulls something out from behind her back) Don't be afraid. It's called a tie.

Howard: (Runs screaming from the fic)

Dorothy: (Giggles) I love it when they flee in absolute terror. (Pulls out Mobile Suit and jumps in) Onward!!!

General Reading Audience: (Shudder)

****

**Quatre/Dorothy**

Dorothy: I love you wussie-boy. (Stabs him)

Quatre: Owwie…. (Bleeds to death)

****

Revised Quatre/Dorothy for Trunks' Girl.

Dorothy: I love you wussie-boy. (Stabs him)

Quatre: Owwie…. (Pauses. Blinks.) Heyyyy! I'm not dead!!

Heero: (Shoots Dorothy for no reason) 

****

Trunks' Girl: Yaaaay!!! (Glomps them both)

****

**Duo/Hilde**

****

Duo: I love you, Hilde.

Hilde: I lo- (Turns into large vat of sour cream and disappears)

Authoress: Wheeeheeheeheeheeheeheeeee! All for me!!!!!! (Glomps Duo)

Duo: (Muffled cries)

****

Rabid 2 x HS Fans: (Pull out the heavy artillery) Let's roll.

****

**Trowa/Midii**

Trowa: I haven't seen you in seven years.

Midii: Ditto.

Trowa: (Silence)

Midii: (Silence)

Rabid 3 x 12 Fans: Welllllll?

Authoress: (Shrugs) It's Trowa. Were you expecting a big musical montage or something? 

****

**Random Gundam Character/ Original Character**

Random Gundam Character: I don't like you.

Original Character: I don't like you, either.

(A lot of weird shit happens)

Random Gundam Character: Changed my mind.

Original Character- Ditto.

(Big mushy ending)

Rabid Random Gundam Character x Original Character Fans: If I listen hard, I think I can hear my standards of quality dropping.

Authoress to Rabid Random Gundam Character x Original Character Fans: Please don't hurt me.

****

**Wufei/ Uh….Actually, it's just Wufei.**

****

Wufei: (Looks around. Shrugs. Wanders away)

Rabid SP x 5: (Egg Authoress' House)

****

**Trowa/Catherine**

****

Trowa: Ewwwww. (Wanders away)

Catherine: Ewwwww. (Wanders away)

Authoress: I'm sorry, Rabid 3 x CB fans, but I have a little brother, too. (Pauses a moment) Ewwwww. (Wanders away)

****

**Noin/ Zechs**

Noin: (Blushing shyly) Zechs, I-

Zechs: My hair is much nicer than yours.

Noin. (Blinks a moment) Uhm. Yes. Well. Zechs, I lo-

Zechs: Do these unbelievably tight uniform pants make me look fat?

Noin: (Getting more than mildly annoyed) No. They don't. Look, I lov-

Zechs: Maybe I should get some new boots.

Noin: (Clubs Zechs into unconsciousness, drags him out of the fic and marries him against his will. Comes back wearing a slightly crooked veil and a cocky smile) What can I say? You gotta love a girl who has her priorities straight.

****

**Treize/Une**

****

Treize: (Babbles impressively for about fifteen minutes while saying absolutely nothing of value)

****

Une: (Goes nuts and destroys the universe)

Treize: (Still talking)

**Sniffle, sniff, sniffle** That was beautiful. Don't you think so? Well, if you do, or even if you don't, drop me a line and tell me what you think! 

Ja ne, minna-san!

LPD *//.^* 


End file.
